Like Friendship on Fire
by maggy black
Summary: Clases, Quidditch and Romance, this story follows the lives of the next generation of the Weasley kids at Hogwarts. Fred  II /Angel Roxanne/?
1. Pratty Boys and Protective Brothers

This fic is second generation, using J.K. Rowling's world and characters with the exception of a few.

A reference chart for 2nd Gen characters, all names are cannon and all ages are as cannon as has been given. Houses are chosen by me, assume Gryffindor unless otherwise specified. This Fic takes place in 2023.

Bill + Fleur

Victoire - 23

Dominique – 19

Louis – 18

Percy + Audrey 

Molly – 17 Ravenclaw

Lucy – 14

George + Angelina

Fred – 16

Roxanne – 14

Ron + Hermione

Rose – 17

Hugo – 15

Harry +Ginny

James – 18

Albus – 17

Lily – 15

Luna + Rolph

Lorcan – 13 Ravenclaw

Lysander – 13 Gryffindor

Fred and Angel left the common room, much to the disappointment of many fellow Gryffindors.

"We were enjoying that!" a fourth year girl named Lei called out.

This made Fred go bright red and he glanced at Angel to see her laugh at his embarrassment. She led him town the corridor and pulled him behind a suit of armor.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, smiling and looking up at him, hoping he would finally just get it over with and ask her out.

"Because I wanted to, I really like you Angel." He told her matter of factly, looking down at her and into her eyes. The conversation wasn't quite where she wanted it… yet, but it was a good start.

"Good because I like you, I always have." She smiled back up at him trying to continue to nudge the conversation her way.

"Doesn't this look like the perfect snogging spot to you?" Fred asked her playfully, looking around at how concealed they were behind the massive suit of armor she had pulled him behind.

Angel leaned forwards and placed her lips on his softly before whispering, "Yes, it does." She wouldn't put up with him only using her for a good snog and not committing to anything for long, but for now, she couldn't turn down a good snog from Fred Weasley. He was now deepening the kiss and leading her back toward the wall behind them. Angel fell against the wall with such a force that her legs fell from under her, knocking her to the floor. He grasped the back of her shirt and pulled her to her feet once more. He began bringing himself into her causing her to moan and her juices to start gathering between her legs. He continued to touch her and tease her, not bothering to care who could potentially see them from the corridor. She wanted him. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before. She had never wanted someone so much that she would be willing to go all the way with them, but now all she wanted was to feel Fred inside of her. It was an ache, she couldn't bare it any longer.

"Please..." she sobbed, "Please, please, please, please." She could see the grin spreading on Fred's face and knew he wanted it too when all of a sudden she felt two arms, that most certainly were not Fred's grab her from behind.

"Let me go!" she cried out in panic. She turned her head to see who her captor was only to see the face of her awful, annoying older brother.

"Prescott!" What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. He let her go and she swung around to face him, noticing that Fred had made a run for it.

"Protecting you." He said simply. "And watch your language missy." He scolded.

"For merlin's sake, you do not have the right to tell me what kind of language I can use, and I do NOT call that protecting! I am allowed to do whatever I want with whoever I want and you have no say in it!" She was yelling now, he was always butting in her life, she was getting sick of it. She ran after Fred back to the Gryffindor common room before he could even respond.

By the time she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady she was doubled over and completely out of breath.

"_Harry- Potter" _she managed to breathe out the password and the portrait swung open for her. She climbed through the portrait hole and scanned the common room for a furious or upset Fred, only to find no Fred at all. Perhaps he was so humiliated by her ridiculous brother that he didn't want to see her any more. She sat down by the fire in a cozy arm chair in hopes that he would appear. She stared at the flames, trying her hardest to think about something other than Fred and her stupid brother; she even tried practising her silencing charm on Professor Longbottom's escaped toad to kill time.

After a whole Fred free hour, she gave up hope and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, completely exhausted. 'Urgh, I'm going straight to bed when I get to my floor' she told herself as she climbed. But of course, she didn't, as she spent every night telling the other girls exactly what she and Fred did that day and tonight was certainly no exception.

She woke up the next morning not feeling at all as refreshed as she had been hoping for. The previous night's events were still swimming around in her head, and she couldn't help but look around anxiously for Fred in the common room when she went down there, or in the great hall when she sat down to breakfast.

On her way to her first class she went back through the years events that lead to this point. She had been trying to not let Fred get to her all through the fall months. The flirting, the seductive smiles, the funny jokes… seriously funny jokes, he sure knew how to make a girl laugh. That smouldering look he gave her when they caught each other eye's across the common room, those muscles that were far more defined than should be allowed under his quidditch robes… but she didn't let it get to her for so long, and she should have kept it that way. But no, she'd let him go ahead that November day. She had let him hold her in his arms in the warmest of hugs. She didn't pull away when his lips met her forehead, she had let whatever was going on continue through the rest of the winter months, hoping for more.

Prescott, it had seemed was avoiding her too, and surprisingly she missed him. She saw him a few times in the hall and went to smile at him only catching his quick icy glare before he turned back to his friends. Just yesterday she would have said she would be glad for her brother's avoidance, but she soon discovered that she really didn't like it at all. So she bickered with him, she still loved him and didn't want him mad at her. Though, she thought, she should have seen it coming, he loved being her over protective brother and he couldn't stand anything that tried to get in his way. Her being the one to do it made it that much worse.

And what about Fred? Why was he avoiding her? She didn't do anything to him. She didn't call her brother to break up their snogging fest, where was he? She felt a little ashamed that she had let it go so far while he once again avoided making any sort of commitment. And once again Angel found herself questioning his avoidance. Was there another girl? She wasn't sure she could handle that again.

It was after dinner now and she was lounging in an armchair again by the fireplace in the common room lost in her thoughts, she let them wander back to the incident last year where she had been cheated on. It was pretty rough, even if she was young and it may not have been the most serious of relationships, it still stung. She had been dating a boy a year younger than her, he probably didn't even really know what it meant to be in a relationship, she really was being stupid about how much it had affected her, but it was the other girl that had made it so bad. She was _awful. _Helen Zamojski. She was polish, and pretty, her dad was a famous quidditch player, and she was without a doubt the most popular girl in her year. She had been in third year, same as Brian (the ex in question). After Angel and Brian broke up, Helen always shot glances at Angel when she talked about him, a cruel smile on her lips.

Thinking about last year's incident made her imagination start to run with this year's situation with Fred. She started picturing him with different girls in his year; she started reading far too much into things than was realistic. These images and thoughts were enough to start the tears, running down her face; she didn't want to be made a fool of again. She was glad the common room had been cleared out save for a few second years working on homework in the back corner. She laid there crying and feeling like a fool for what felt like hours.

Colby was the first one to find me. He tried to talk to me for a while, and I was very grateful for his attempts to cheer me up, he was my best friend and I knew he really wanted to see everything work out for me. He had never been cheated on, but he could still relate. He was just as upset if not more when he had to see Roxanne with other guys before they had started dating. He eventually gave up, gave me a hug, went up to his dormitory and let me continue to stew.

Roxanne was the second (and last) one to find me. She took one look at me and pulled me into a hug. Of course, Roxanne was the one to break the silence.

"You know I'd do just about anything to get that smile back on your face right? I could shave Fred's eyebrows off and dye his hair bright pink if it'll make you smile… despite the wrath I'd face from Mum." I burst out laughing at the mental image. Roxanne was Fred's younger sister and looking back on the pranks they had pulled on each other in the past. She would not put it past her to actually do that it him.

"We really shouldn't think of prank ideas. I think one more Howler from your mom would land you in detention, Professor Gamble hates those things." Angel had noticed the looks he had been giving her every time that red envelope exploded in the great hall.

"Are you sure?" A little Polyjuice Potion, a Silencio charm, and a stunning spell would be great for a midnight scare." Roxanne prodded.

"As nice as that sounds… I would really rather rewind a day or two; besides it's not just Fred, I'm in a bit of a row with Prescott too. He's not even speaking to me." She told her dejectedly.

"What? Why? What happened, you guys are the closest siblings I know." Roxanne frowned at this news.

"Well, I finally told him off for being too protective, I told him…" Adrina looked a little sheepish now, "I could do what I what with whoever I want." She finished.

"Angel, I didn't know you had it in you. But good for you! You know what, you're right!"

"Really?" Angel perked up, looking surprised.

"Yeah! I mean, as much as I don't want to think of you doing anything with my brother, it's your right to choose, and no one should be able to tell you otherwise. Fred can get over protective of me sometimes too and to a certain degree it's nice, but when he scares off guys that are actually trying to ask me to the ball… well, it's just ridiculous!" she fumed, thinking back to October when she ended up dateless for the Halloween Ball. "Sorry, I know, this isn't about me, it's about you! And you should be allowed to snog my brother if you want and Prescott will just have to suck it up!" Roxanne told her defiantly. Angel giggled a little at this before pointing out the potential problem she was facing and the main reason for her miserable mood.

"Yeah… well what of your brother doesn't want to snog me?" she asked, finally revealing her fears.

"What?" Roxanne looked flabbergasted. "Of course he does!" she was practically yelling now. "Oh Angel, you're all he ever talks about."

"Really?" Angel was sceptical, Roxanne has been telling her everything she wanted to hear, but how much truth was in it?

"Yes, really." She confirmed, her face turning serious. "You can ask any of our cousins if you don't believe me. Albus will tell you, Christmas was ridiculous, 'Angel this' and 'Angel that'. Grandma Weasley thought it was cute, most of us were thoroughly annoyed." Roxanne told her.

"Maybe…" Angel was becoming hopeful but with the idea of another possible girl in her head. "But that was at Christmas, but what about now?" she asked her, looking quite sad.

"Oh, I only wish he had dropped it, Rose couldn't even have a whole quidditch conversation with him without you coming up just yesterday," Roxanne reassured her. Angel found this to be fairly convincing and decided to let the news cheer her up so that she could go to sleep and she would leave her scepticism for later. She gave her friend a big hug and thanked her before heading up to her dormitory, sneaking in trying not to wake the other girls, and slipped into bed into a much more sound sleep that she had expected.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – (I am horrible at titles, if anyone wants to suggest a chapter name, please, feel free.)**

**Disclaimer: Still J.K Rowlings world with a few extras from moi. **

**A/N: I'm not putting the chart in every chapter, refer back to Chapter 1 if you need it.**

The war between Angel and her brother had finished a couple of days ago, they talked it out, forgave each other, as they always did and Fred was back to normal… sort of. He was talking to her again, though he was talking as though nothing happened. He was still flirting a little, but it was just that, mindless flirting. His behaviour made Angel feel like his kiss, and his admittance of his feelings for her had been a dream, and she was stupid for having thought it was real. Still, it sure beat him not talking to her, or there being another girl in the picture. Roxanne also continued to be very reassuring, despite his allusive behaviour.

Angel was now sitting at a table in the common room looking out the window, watching people soar around on their brooms in the distance, thestrals occasionally flying out from under the cover of the trees of the forbidden forest. They had given her quite a scare the first time she had seen them in third year after her Grandmother had passed away during the Easter break. Angel had been in the hospital room with her when she died. Professor Longbottom luckily had been the one to see the look on her face when she spotted the thestral on her way to Herbology, he kept her after class to explain them to her. She remembered Fred teasing her for having had to stay after class as he came into the greenhouse, he had had Herbology right after her. Her thoughts returned to Fred quite quickly at this point and she felt a smile spread on her face as she continued to look out the window, imagining her and Fred being on one of those brooms… sharing it… under the stars… She got her wand out of her pocket, and started fiddling with it absent mindedly. Her gaze was so intent out the window that as she twirled her wand she accidentally blasted and shattered the window.

"I came back inside, I'm not down there anymore, if you want to blast glass at me, you'll have to find another way." Fred teased as he came up behind her. Angel hadn't noticed him even enter the common room let alone creep up behind her; she jumped about a foot in the air off her chair when he said this.

"Relax, I'm not that scary looking am I?" he continued to tease, his hands coming down on her shoulders and rubbing them a little, trying to make her relax. Angel felt blood rush to her cheeks as his hands came into contact with the bare skin of her shoulders; the weather was finally warm enough for her to bring out her tank tops. She felt herself go even redder as she tried to imagine Fred knowing what she was thinking about that caused her to blast the window in the first place.

"No…" she muttered stupidly, too flustered to come up with a better answer. Fred sat down next to her and whipped out his own wand, casually pointing it at the shattered window.

"_Reparo_"

"Oi! Fred!" they heard a voice shout from the other side of the common room causing the pair of them to both jump. They hadn't realised they had just been staring at each other for what was probably longer than would be considered normal. The voice belonged to Albus, Fred's cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, on my way, go ahead I'll meet you down there." Fred called back when he had recovered. He stood up, bent down and swept his fingers through the side of my hair as he kissed my cheek softly, sending shivers through my whole body. I hadn't realised how gentle of a touch he was capable of before this and all too soon his fingers left my hair.

"I'll see you later," and he was dashing up the stairs to his dormitory before I even had a chance to respond. No more than thirty seconds later he came bolting back down toward the entrance hole with his broom in his hand. Just before he disappeared through it, he turned and winked at me and was gone.

The next few days went quite similar to that one. The constant daydreaming continued, usually at the most inopportune moments, such as in Professor Finlay's class who had decided to pick on her for questions once he realised she was paying no attention, which resulted in detention, or in charms, where the cushion she was banishing hit Lily in the back of the head as she was gazing dreamily at her flaming red hair and thinking of Fred's matching locks. Also just as he had that day, Fred continued to pop up unexpectedly, being irresistible adorable, but always leaving Angel wanting more.

It was finally Friday, and she ran up to the DA Lounge after class, glad for the break, knowing nothing was due until Monday, and she had all weekend to complete her homework. She was sitting talking to Tiffany on the squashy purple couch by the fire, when she heard soft footsteps coming towards where she was sitting.

"I'll just go…talk to someone… I'll leave you two to catch up." Tiffany mumbled awkwardly as we looked up behind us to see that the footsteps that were approaching were Tilden's. Tilden had left the DA just over a year ago, right after he had spent a whole meeting trashing Molly's teaching abilities. It was true, the household she grew up in was not exactly focused on Defence Against the Dark Arts or anything like that, Fred's Uncle Percy was said to be pretty boring, and it didn't help that she was in Ravenclaw without the influence of her Gryffindor cousins, but she was trying her best, and getting lots of help from Albus, so it wasn't that bad. Angel's friends were always looking at her scornfully when she was hanging out with Tilden and she had always told them off for it. Told them to stop being prejudiced against Slytherins, but that day Tilden made a fool out of her for every time she had defended him.

At first the two of them looked at each other slightly awkwardly, as if they didn't know how to start this conversation, which was true as neither of them had seen each other for about a year by now. The only brief encounter they had had since that day was back in the fall when Angel had caught him sneaking around in the DA office. She had just come up to grab a book on the last spell they were learning that she was having trouble with when she saw him rifling through the drawers of the desk. They had made eye contact but he didn't stick around, he was gone before she could even question him. She still had no idea, but she was determined for him to tell her now, even if she had to force him to tell her what he had been up to.

"I want to know what you were doing!" she demanded at him, glaring at him now, deciding exactly how to start the conversation. Tilden was so smooth and allusive that if he talked first he would somehow find a way to make her forget about it for the whole conversation. No, he was going to tell her, she decided, and she would talk about nothing else until he did.

"Tough…" he replied, "If you want to know what we were up to, it's a long story… and you would have to actually spend some time with me, and I know that's not about to happen."

Angel snorted. "Yeah, you know 'cause it's me that hasn't been talking to you," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Yeah sure I was mad at you to begin with, of course I was. But I wanted to find out what was going on, give you a chance to explain. Every time I had tried you disappeared like no one was even talking to you, I don't think you have uttered one word to me since!" she finished, breathing hard and glaring at him. The betrayal of this friendship was far worse than that of Brian's. They couldn't even compare. Her chest was still heaving, eyes still boring into his with fury when she spoke again, this time a little more tentative, beginning her attempt on getting the information she wanted.

"So really," she started, "I'm lucky to be talking to you now anyway."

"I…" Tilden stammered. This was clearly not how he had expected her to take this; the first part, the angry part, maybe, but the softening at the end and the willingness to listen, definitely not. He had honestly not expected her to speak to him at all; he was only doing this to be able to say he had tried.

"Hey," came a familiar voice from behind them, but only vaguely familiar, it had been about a year since Angel had heard that voice too. "Fred told me you were in here. What are you doing?" 

"I _was _trying to talk to Angel here," he gestured toward her on the other end of the couch, "until you so rudely interrupted," Tilden told him coldly, not even taking his eyes off Angel to look at his friend. Angel's heart leapt at the mention of Fred's name.

"Hello Hogan," Angel looked up and smiled at him politely.

"Hey Angel," he smiled and turned his head to look at Tilden. When he didn't look back Hogan just turned and strode out of the room. Angel and Tilden were back to staring at each other.

"Listen, you have exactly one hour to explain, go."

As if on cue, exactly one hour later, Fred stood in the doorway to the lounge, glaring at Tilden. He must have felt Fred's icy glare on the back on his head because he turned to look at him, even though Fred hadn't made a sound.

"Bugger off" Fred told him harshly, pointing to the exit; it was rare to see him so serious. Tilden knew how rare it was too and was smart enough to get up and leave without a word, but not before getting one last good look at Angel, causing Fred's eyes to narrow even more. As soon as Tilden made his departure Fred's entire expression changed. It softened, almost melted when he turned back to look at Angel. He slowly and carefully approached her, noticing how hard her eyes still were from her conversation, knowing only too well that she was still in full defense mode. He sat down on the couch next to her and, ever so slowly, reached out and took her hand in his.

"Angel?" he looked at her, his expression still serious, but gentle now, as opposed to the harsh, cold look he had been giving Tilden. Angel felt herself relax at his touch. She looked at him but didn't answer aloud, only with her eyes, urging him to continue. Fred must have understood this and continued to speak.

"You don't have to take his bull-shit. I don't know what is or has gone on between you two, if anything, but I see the way he looks at you. He doesn't deserve you Angel." She looked quite ready to get all defensive until he added, "as a girlfriend or a friend, hell he doesn't even deserve your acquaintanceship." His voice was growing cold and fierce again, when she pulled back slightly at this he caught himself and toned his voice down. He took her other hand in his as she turned completely sideways on the couch, and he did the same. "Look, I know his friendship once meant a lot to you, and I understand you feeling the need to salvage it, I do." He paused. "I can tell though, he has changed, he's not the Tilden you met on the train, he made a poor choice of friends for the most part, and with them being in the same house and all, they seem to have had the biggest influence on him." Angel took in every word he said, knowing he was right, but not wanting to believe him. "But that's not what I want to talk about." He glanced down at his watch. "Not that we really have time to be chatting, we were supposed to be at the statue five minutes ago, but Angel, I'm just gonna say it." He threw his hands up in the air as though surrendering. "He doesn't deserve you, but I do!" he blurted out. Angel laughed, actually laughed. Fred looked hurt and offended at first until she flung herself on him, arms around his neck and hissed him square on the mouth. Fred grinned and scooped her up and headed out of the lounge, through the office to the exit.

The two of them made their way to where the rest of the Weasley's and Lysander stood ready to depart from Hogwarts at the statue of the one-eyed witch. Another Friday night in Hogsmeade and this time, Angel had a date.

**A/N: I am only updating this story because ****HarryPotter fan2311 added it to their Story Alerts. I still have no reviews though if anyone is reading this and wants to read more, they only need to review, and it shall be updated Any and all feedback welcome of course! **


End file.
